russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs shown on the IBC News Network
IBC News Network is a news and public affairs channel in the Philippines which using in Filipino language only and started commercial operation on July 2, 2012. IBC News Network is television station owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast 'News' *''Balitang 90'' (2012-present) *''CNBC Konek'' (2012-present) *''Eala ng Bayan'' (simulcast over DZTV) *''Eala ng Balita'' (2012-present) *''Express Balita'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC) *''Fast Morning'' (2013-present) *''Global Desk'' (2012-present) *''INN News Blast'' (2012-present) **''INN Breaking News'' (2012-present) **''INN Live'' (2012-present) *''Lunchtime News'' (2012-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC) *''Malacañang Press Conference'' (2012-present) *''PAGASA TV'' (2012-present) *''Prime Week'' (2013-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC) *''The Money Tonight'' (2012-present) ¹also on IBC 'Documentaries and Current Affairs' *''INN Presents'' (2012-present) *''Castro ng Batas'' (2012-present) *''Citong Cito'' (2012-present) *''Gov@Work'' (2013-present) *''On Line'' (2012-present) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2012-present) *''Tayuan Ko Paninindigan'' (2012-present) 'Infotainment' *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan'' (2013-present) *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (2013-present) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (re-run) 'Television programs from IBC' *''Cooltura'' (2012-present) *''Linawin Natin'' (2012-present) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (2012-present) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2012-present) *''Nora Mismo'' (2013-present) *''Bitag'' (2013-present) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013-present) 'Entertainment' *''Pinoy Star Stories'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-present) *''Star Yayey'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-present) 'Sports' 'Basketball' *''PBA on INN'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) (simulcast over IBC and delayed with Pinoy Extreme) *''PBA Classics'' (2012-present) *''Kiddie PBA'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) *''NBA on INN'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) (simulcast over IBC with Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''NBA Live'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) *''NBA Action'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) *''NBA Playoffs Playback'' (2012-present) *''Jr. NBA'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) *''NBA Summer League'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) *''NBA Draft'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) 'Boxing' *''The Main Event'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) (also on IBC and Pinoy Extreme) *''Kamao Kontra Kamao'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) *''Fistorama'' (under Viva Sports, 2012-present) 'Golf' *''PGA Tour'' (2013-preent) 'Cockfights' *''Tukaan'' (2012-present) *''Bakbakan Na'' (2013-present) 'Billiards' *''World Pool Masters'' (under Viva Sports, 2013-present) (also airs on IBC and Pinoy Extreme) 'Tennis' *''U.S. Open'' (2013-present) 'Mixed Martial Arts' *''ONE FC'' (under Viva Sports, 2013-present) (also airs on IBC and Pinoy Extreme) 'Professional wrestling' *''WWE Raw'' (2012-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2012-present) *''WWE pay-per-views'' 'Religious' *''Family TV Mass'' (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC) *''Kerygma TV'' (2012-present) *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (2012-present) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy'' (2012-present) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (2012-present) also on IBC 'Block time' *''Fox News on INN'' **''Fox Report'' (2012-present) **''Just In'' (2012-present) **''Special Report with Bret Baier'' (2012-present) *''CNBC on INN'' **''Business Center'' (2012-present) **''CNBC Cash Flow'' (2012-present) 'Regional shows' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (INN Baguio) (2012-present) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (INN Cebu) (2012-present) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (INN Davao) (2012-present) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (INN Iloilo) (2012-present) Previously aired shows 'Public Affairs' *''Survival Istorya'' (2012) *''Good Take'' (2012-2013) *''Angara ng Bayan'' (2012-2013) 'Sports Coverage' *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2013-present) *''Olympic Games'' (2012-present) See also *INN New Schedule *IBC News Network to revealed new public affairs programs this July *The news channel INN start on news, public service and sports *IBC *IBC News Network *List of Philippine television shows *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *IBC-13 Official website *IBC News Official website Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation IBC News Network